This invention is directed to a maintenance platform to permit access to the upper region of the furnace of a steam generator. During scheduled maintenance shutdowns of a steam generator, it often becomes necessary to gain access to the upper region of the furnace. One reason for this need might be the removal of slag from pendant superheaters which may not be completely removed by the soot blowers. Presently on large units, the only way to reach this area by workmen is to build scaffolding from the furnace bottom on up. In large units, one hundred feet or more in height, the expense of constructing the scaffolding is prohibitive. Moreover, many days are required to construct the scaffold, necessitating lengthy downtime of the steam generator.